Teach Me Love
by TiaxxChan
Summary: Ruriko is a very skilled medical ninja, just what a very injury prone Akatsuki needs. And when Sasori reports back from his mission and tells Pein about his encounter with her, they must have her. SasorixOc Sasori/Oc may contain later yaoi
1. I Healed a Criminal?

I twirled a few shiny strands of silver hair between my fingers as I absentmindedly stared up at the stars. Just another boring night in the sand pile that was called Suna. What am I doing you ask? Well I'm lying on my back, on the roof of my home, and doing nothing of any particular interest. 'Cuz nothing happens here. Nothing, in my life time, ever has, and nothing ever will. That's my view on life in this only hope is that something interesting would happen. The sound of feet landing on the roof rang in my ears. Looks like something might just happen tonight.

"Ruriko!"

"What is it…Toaru-san?" I asked.

"The Kazekage wants you to check some unknown and suspicious activity outside the village walls." Toaru informed.

"If it's so suspicious and we know so little about it, why didn't he send the shinobi that saw it?" I asked.

"The people who witnessed it weren't ninja." Toaru informed.

"Why me then?"

"Because if its one of our shinobi they could be injured and since you're the best medical kunoichi we have."

"Fine. Tell the old man I'm on it."

"Right." And with that said he poofed away.I groaned as I got to my feet. This was different, but it was far from interesting. I lazily stretched my arms and legs before heading off to investigate.

After a half hour of scouting for the 'suspicious activity' I found two cloaked figures hiding by a small rock formation. So I, thinking they were fellow shinobi, rushed over to aid them if help was needed. One looked injured; from here I could see it was a blond. The other I could clearly see it was a male, with red hair, climbing out of a carrier of some sort.

"Hey!" I called. The red head's head snapped in my direction. He became defensive and got into a fighting position. "Easy, I was just sent to check for suspicious activity, you two must be it. But, you guys don't seem like a threat so I'm here to help you, er, your blond friend over there."

God I hated confrontation, it was so unnecessary. Especially when I'm grumpy and tired. The red head eased himself and stepped away from his blond friend. That red head, he looks familiar. And so does the cloak. I have seen both before, I'm sure of it. But why can't I remember where? Where? I walked over to the injured blond; the injury seemed to be concentrated on his stomach. "You, red head." He looked up. "This a guy or a girl?" "Guy."

"Ok, can you tell me how he got this?"

"Explosion." "

Tch idiot. Playing with explosive tags?" I started taking off he cloak.

"No. Clay."

Some one isn't very talkative…

I cut the shirt off with a senbon I had in my pouch and placed my hands on his stomach. Green chakura glowed around my hands as I began to heal. Dead skin slowly pealed away and a layer of new skin started to rise in its place. Blood soon stopped oozing out, so now there was less of a mess. The red head said the blond was in an explosion, but with clay? I didn't know they made explosive clay…Maybe its home made. Uhg, I have heard something like this before, and some parts of it are so vivid in my mind, why can't I remember the important things though? Think damn it think! I looked over the blond. He had two pouches strapped to his waist, the rest of his attire looked to be averaged cloths that any shinobi would wear, excluding the cloak.

I examined his face, and my eyes widened. I immediately retracted my hands from his body and jumped to my feet. His headband had a line through it, that jogged my memory, this was Iwakagure no Deidara. A member of the Akatsuki. And the one behind me was Akasuna no Sasori.

Right, so I had an injured criminal in front of me and a functional, uninjured criminal behind me. That's………not very good at all.

I turned to face the red head; he shot me a puzzled look. Then realization appeared on his face. I panicked on the inside but kept a calm composure on the outside.

Great, he most likely just realized that I realized who they where. Ok, think think think, what to do in this type of situation. Maybe I can talk my way out of this. Yes, he seems like he can be reasonable, for a criminal any ways.

I narrowed my eyes on him and spoke "I assume you figured out that I finally realized you were Akatsuki." The red head simply nodded. "And your Akasuna no Sasori, correct? And this one right here is your partner?" Another nod. "So, it's safe to assume that you don't want me saying anything about this little meeting. And your thinking you should oh I duno, kill me now?"

"You are smarter than you look." Sasori said.

"Oh, wonderful, the murderer can make jokes." I chuckled lightly. "Now, I'm just a medical ninja, you don't honestly think I'm worth your time to kill now do you?"

"A person would say anything to get out of being killed." Sasori said looking me dead in the eyes.

"True, but the fact that you haven't killed me yet shows that you either are interested in what I have to say, or your just bored and want to play a bit before killing me." He said nothing, did nothing; his facial expression remained the same. Since he did nothing I decided that I should keep trying. "Since I'm not exactly worth your time to kill why bother? It's not like I'm one of those overly loyal shinobi, if I was I would have already blindly attacked you without planning anything out first." He was silent once again. Perhaps thinking over his options? "Well, whatever your decision is, "I started; I closed my eyes stood up strait and continued, "I don't really care. Do as you wish."

Several minutes passed before I could here him begin to move. I opened my eyes just in time for everything to go black again.

"Uuhg, damn my back kills." I groaned. I slowly propped myself up on my arms as I opened my eyes. It was early morning from the looks of it and I was still by the rock formation I had bin at last night. It appears I got what I wanted, no fight, and I got to live. He must have just knocked me out. Well, at least I got out without any scratches.

Wait no, that's bad. I needed a story for not coming back in time. Surprisingly they must have not sent out a search party.

I sighed in annoyance and pulled out a senbon. I started to cut myself with it, my arms, legs, stomach, and two cuts on my cheek. No, I wasn't doing this because it made me feel good; I was doing this so I had a secure alibi. But I wasn't finished yet. I began to heal the cuts over a little bit, to make them seem less fresh.

Satisfied with that, I began to think of a story to tell them once I got back to the village. As I ran I though of a few scenarios. I managed to think of once just as I approached the village opening. Toaru greeted me there.

"So why were you gone so long Ruriko-chan? And what happened to you!?" Toaru interrogated.

"I found some low class criminals; they caught me off guard and did this. Before I could do anything they knocked me out." I explained.

"Well…you must be slipping this is the first time that I know of that anything like that has happened to you. Even if you're tired you're still always on guard."

"Well I guess yesterday was an off day." I said walking past him. "So you can just report that to the old man. Kay? Good. Bye!" I then ran off to my house.

Last night was interesting, I thought as I locked my door behind me, I wish there would be more like it. It would make life more interesting, worth living.

I sighed.

What am I thinking? Such stupid thoughts, I should know better than that. Although, it is a shame, things like that never really seem to happen often. Guess I got to have my 15 seconds of fun.

Back to my normal, boring, dull life.

The proceeding few days went by surprisingly smoothly. It was an almost perfect week. And most would consider that a good thing and be very grateful for that.

Hell No. Not me.

See, I have a theory that bad things build up. So the longer your good streak is, the worse the bad thing will be. And I could tell, this was going to be terrible.

"So how has your week gone, anything bad happen yet Ruri-chan?" Toaru asked. We were both currently leaning against one of the shops watching people walk around; it was getting darker out, 7:21 pm.

"No, not yet. I hate it." I replied with a heavy sigh.

"I don't get your thoughts on good and bad things. To me, it just doesn't make any sense at all." Toaru said.

"Well, you have your way of thinking of things and I have mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Right." He said looking up at the sky. There was a brief silence between us.

That silence was broken when an angry shop owner started chasing a blond girl out of his store. She was running away with a bag of meat. She ran past us, surprisingly quickly.

I could have sworn I saw her smirk at me.

"I'll take care of the girl, you go calm down the guy running after her." I ordered before bolting off after the girl. It seemed she picked up even more speed after I started tailing her. It was odd, little girls like that normally couldn't run that fast….Something was defiantly up.

When I finally caught up to her, I had cornered her in an ally way with a dead end. It was in the lesser populated part of town. I couldn't shake this feeling I had that she led me here.

"Ok little girl, why don't you come with me and I'll pay for those for you so you can have them. Ok? Dose that sound good?" I said slowly approaching her. The girl was facing away from me, but I could see her tense up. "You guna answer or what?"

The girl spun around, glaring daggers at me. "I'm a boy God Damn it, un!!" There was a poof of smoke then in place of the small "girl" was a full grown man.

My eyes widened, this was the guy I had healed before. So that must mean- "Your so impulsive brat, now we're going to have to do this the hard way." I whipped around to see a hunched over figure. This took me by surprise, I expected Sasori to be with him. Perhaps he had some one else accompany the blond.

I got into a defensive position. Obviously the blond, Deidara if I remember correctly, used bombs to fight. Why else would he have bin hurt so badly from an explosion before? That worked in my advantage. If he didn't want the other shinobi to catch on to them, he wouldn't be able to use his bombs. But there is always the problem of him fighting in different ways.

Then there's the other one. I didn't know who, or exactly what it was, so I couldn't exactly be prepared for anything it would do.

"What do you want?" I interrogated.

"We want you Ruriko-san, now just come quietly and we won't have a problem." The hunched one answered. I thought for a moment. I couldn't talk my way out of this one. Only option was to run and call for backup.

"Well, sorry to say this but…" I bolted tords the one blocking my exit. "I refuse to go ANYWHERE with you two!"

In a flash a scorpion tail flew from the end of the hunched over person and headed right for me. I jumped up and it hit the ground under me, I landed on it and ran up the tail. As I ran its mouth opened up and needles came flying out at me. I unsheathed my swords as quickly as possible. I managed to block most of them, although I couldn't get my swords out fast enough.

I managed to jump over the thing and run for it. I ran as fast as I could with needles in my legs. Yes, some needles did manage to piece my legs, and it hurt like a bitch. I had a suspicion that the needles had some sort of poison on them, because it stung more than it should have.

Ok, I should first lose them, but how? My main goal is to at least reach Toaru, and get him to call for backup while I hold them off, but in order for me to find him I would need to loose the goons.

I stole a quick glance behind me, to check that they were still there. Only the blond was tailing me. I guess that thing was to slow to keep up.

I sprang up into the air and jumped up onto a roof. From there I jumped roof to roof, almost falling several times due to the extreme pain in my legs. I had to keep going regardless. I had to tell some one, any one. I needed help. As much as I despise the thought, I needed help.

I ran until I couldn't go any more. I had managed to get to my house and get inside. I locked the door then crawled into the nearest bathroom. Once in there I proceeded to pull out each needle. I hissed at the stinging feeling, my legs felt on fire. I observed the needle closer and found that I was right. The needles were in fact laced with poison.

"Shit….." I breathed; I didn't know the poison, so I was screwed. I'm going to die here. I chuckled lightly. "At least they lose out to….."

My body hit the cold hardwood floor with a loud thud. Soon after I heard the rush of footsteps and lots of swears, panicked words, and insults.

"Just put her in Hiroku for now, let's get out of here." Those were the last words I heard before my mind was consumed by darkness.


	2. New Surroundings

My eyes fluttered open only to be quickly shut again. I opened my eyes again slowly, my vision once again attacked by a large light hung over my head. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. Sheets that covered me fell forward to reveal I was only wearing my bra for a top. Ignoring that for the moment I looked around.

The room was a good size, not too big or to small, the walls white with a black border. The walls had many cabinets on them, a long counter that went around almost the entire room, and was covered with various medical supplies.

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands. Soon after I heard the door open then close. I ignored it. Then I remembered that it could be one of those two Akatsuki members. My head snapped up and I glared at the approaching member. It was Sasori.

"Good, your awake, I guess I over did it with the poison, you were out for three days." Sasori said. I raised an eye brow at him. "Yes, the hunched puppet was me, I was inside of it." I nodded my head in understanding. "You're quieter then before. Not guna try and talk your way out of this?"

"I don't even know what I'm talking myself out of. How can I possible have a good argument if I don't know what I'm talking about?" I explained.

"Mhmm. You are very right Ruriko-san." Sasori said going through a cabinet for something.

"Mind telling me why I'm here?" I interrogated.

"To be our doctor. We may be high ranked criminals, but that doesn't mean we don't get hurt from time to time. Or at least that applies for them, not me." Sasori then pulled out a bottle and poured some of the purple liquid into a small cup. "I told Pein-sama of how you healed Deidara. Accident or not, your healing powers are amazing. Deidara didn't even feel any pain when he woke up." He then walked over to me holding out the cup. "So he wants you to join us. And here, drink this; it will eliminate any extra poison I couldn't extract."

I slowly reached out and took the cup from him. The liquid smelled foul, but then again, medicines usually did. And why bother poisoning me further if I have something they want? So it must be safe.

I quickly drank it and shuddered. It tasted worse than it smelled.

"And I suppose your wondering where your cloths are." Sasori said looking at me with bored eyes. I nodded. "Well, Deidara, being the idiot that he is, messed my puppet up, thus causing it to fire several poison needles, your unconscious body just happened to be in the line of fire."

"I see."

"And the reason for your pants being missing is obvious right?" Sasori asked, I nodded. "Good."

"So, it's really been three days?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I guess….I'm not all that needed in Suna….." I gripped the sheets tightly and growled. All the years and dedication I put into that place. Even after the death of Yuuki and Haru….And they didn't even look for me? Was I anything to that place? "Tch…guess not…"

"What was that?"

"Oh Nothing...um…what exactly comes with joining Akatsuki?"

"Well, more likely than not Pein-sama will assign you a jinjuriki. And you will be put with a partner to complete missions assigned to you. That doesn't mean you'll always have to be completing missions with them though."

"Well since I'm not exactly needed enough back there….and this might actually keep me amused for a while…."

But still…..I had a loyalty to Suna, I shouldn't just abandon it. Whether I think life there is boring or not, and even if they don't search for me, my first thought should be to go back.

"So is that a, yes I'll join?"

"No, it's a, I'll consider it." I said sliding off the bed. I stood up for all of two seconds before my legs gave out from under me and I collapsed. Sasori sighed in irritation. He slowly slid off his cloak and held it in front of me.

"Put that on." He ordered. I crinkled my nose at it. Ok, so I may be considering it, doesn't mean I'm wearing that thing. Its ugly.

"No." I then attempted to stand again, and failed…again. My legs felt so numb and wobbly, so I shouldn't be surprised that I couldn't stand.

"Well come on, cloths or not your coming with me to see Pein-sama." With that said Sasori scooped me up off the ground after tossing his cloak aside.

"WHAT! No! Let me go! I don't know if there are any other guys that will see me!"

"Oh there are. Konan is the only female currently in Akatsuki." My face became red and I glared at him.

"DON'T BRING ME OUT THERE THEN!" Sasori rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You can always wear my cloak."

"NO!"

"Remember you said that Ruriko-san."

I continued to glare at Sasori, who leaned on the wall to the far right of the room. He had sat me down on the floor in, what I assumed to be, Pein's office.

I bet your wondering how the little walk went. Well…..~Earlier~ "Sasori-danna what's….up….un….." Deidara stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on me. Seconds after his face became red and blood splurged out of his nose. After that he ran out of the hall and back into the room he came out of.

Sasori let out a soft chuckle, "Heheh, poor brat, he's probably never seen a half naked woman before. He's probably-"

"You know, I'm right here. And I think I know how your guna finish that sentence. Just please don't. Its bad enough you haven't given my cloths back."

"I offered-"

"And I refused, witch means get me my cloths instead."

Another sigh, "You're almost as bad as Deidara." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I could feel my face was red, and I could feel him looking down at me.

Every once in a while I would glace and check to see what his expression was. It was curiosity. At least that what I assumed it to be.

I gripped Sasori's shirt tighter and looked at the floor, or at least tried to. The sooner this was over, the better.

~ I growled at the thought. It was bothersome having to be carried here. And since my legs still felt unstable, chances are I would have to be carried back.

"Ahem..." An orange haired man cleared his throat at the front of the room. I looked forward to meet the gaze of a man with many peircings and grey eyes. He had a stern look on his face and stood tall over the desk in front of him. "As you know, I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. And I understand you healed our little blond bomber Deidara."

"Yes, unintentionally I did. Although I didn't expect to be dragged from Suna because of it." I said.

"Well since Sasori made ever so stupid decision to let you live…" He glanced at Sasori, glared, then looked back at me, "We couldn't just let you be free now could we?" Pein asked.

"Well as much as I would like it if you did, the smart answer would be no. You cant I guess." I answered.

"Exactly. And you obviously value your life if you talked Sasori out of killing you. So why kill you when we can just use your power? That wouldn't exactly be the smartest move to make." Pein walked from behind his desk and over to me. "Join Akatsuki, and be our personal doctor."

"I'd rather not. I still have loyalty to my village." I said narrowing my eyes on him.

"Yes, all those memories of wonderful youth." Pein emphasized youth. I balled my hands into fists as they began to shake. "Growing up and become a shinobi of that village. Of course you would stay loyal. Having all those friends. Family." My hands trembled, my heart ached, but I still looked him in the eyes with absolutely no emotion. "I can't begin to imagine how torn, and broken, you would be if you were separated from your mother and father." Pein smirked.

My eyes clouded with tears, but I held them back. Damn him. Why was he brining such things up! Does he know about what happened? Impossible. It's impossible…right?

"How…do you…"

"I have my ways." Pein cut me off. He chuckled slightly. "So…what's it guna be?"

"Fine…"I mused.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you sp-" "I FRICAN SAID FINE!" I snapped.

"That's better. But the next time you snap at me like that, you will be punished." Pein said. He looked at Sasori and motioned him over. Sasori lazily made his way over to Pein. "I want you to bring her to your room, until we can have one built for her she'll stay with you. I'll have Konan bring some of her cloths in for her later."

"Is that all, Pein-sama?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

Sasori picked me up just as he had earlier and carried me out of the room. He carried me down a few halls, long dark halls, some you couldn't even see in. Finally he stopped at a red door with his name engraved on it. Sasori shifted me onto his shoulder so he had a hand free to open the door.

He dropped me on the bed then walked over to a desk.

His room was nice. It was painted black with red boarders. His bed has a few scorpion carvings on it, the sheets and pillows were red and his blankets were black. He had puppets hung on the walls, five per wall; some puppets were thrown about around the desk he was currently sitting at. There were two other doors that I assumed to be closets and two bookshelves.

"So, what was that?" Sasori said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What was what?" I asked.

"In Pein's office." Sasori said turning to me. "What happened to you?"

"Well….The family thing got to me." I said. Sasori motioned for me to go on. Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer for him. I sighed and continued, "I don't feel I am obligated to tell you anything else."

"I see." Sasori said nodding. He turned back to his puppet that he was working on. "How disappointing."

"So when will I be meeting these other members?"

"Well Hidan and Kakuzu are away on a mission, and you'll be able to meet Konan when she brings you some cloths, and you already know Deidara. So most likely you'll meet the rest of them tomorrow." He paused. "It's late, try to sleep."

"But I just woke up from-"

"Well let your body rest more. You'll feel like new tomorrow morning."

"Fine….I'll try to sleep…Wake me up when Konan comes in will you?" Sasori nodded. I sighed and laid down. I must have been tired just as Sasori said, because I fell asleep within a few seconds.


End file.
